


A Moment's Respite

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden is shocked to learn he actually doesn't own the park at night. Shocked and pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

Breathe. That’s all he needed, the struggle for that rush of blood and breaths when he stopped running. He craved that flood of endorphins so much that it saw him taking night runs now too. The crisp night air cooling his throat as he chased the wind was an addictive sensation. His feet pounding the pavement reminded him he was alive. He could sort out the rest during the day when he wasn’t assaulted by flurries of memories tormenting him for his mistakes. Sleep was for people with a clear conscience. Some time soon he might quit beating himself up, because he hated feeling like a husk of who he used to be. But for the moment he was content breathing, gulping down every breath as he collapsed onto a park bench. 

He always had the park to himself. Even during the day, he only occasionally shared it with the occasional fellow runner. He owned it at night, going so far as to let down all his barriers. He slumped in the bench in the same way he would his favorite chair at home, completely off guard. So when the specter came flying at his face, his heart stopped for a moment and he slipped right off the bench, falling on his arse to the ground. He thought that in itself was an unbelievable sight until he saw _her_  tearing after it, flanked by two men carrying bazooka-sized guns. Aiden’s eyes bulged as she charged at him, chasing off the specter. 

That’s when he knew his heart had indeed stopped, because when he met the amber eyes of Rose Tyler, it started beating again, at breakneck speed. It was dark, the lanterns all around them long since burnt out. But her face was so close he could swim in her eyes and lick her luscious lips. His blood was racing in his veins, bringing a wicked grin to his face. 

“It’s you.”

“It’s you,” they chorused. 

“Are you… are you all right?” Rose asked, backing up from on top of him.

“I am now.”

Breathing never felt so good.


End file.
